gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
What If: Jack Swordmenace Never Left The EITC?
What IF Jack Swordmenace had never left the EITC? We will start at the ending of his EITC career. "At the age of 18, Jack left the Academy and the EITC, after finding out that a raid on a village suspected of holding refuge a group of pirates known as the Ten Rogues had killed one of his best childhood friends, Richard O'Stealer. Feeling that he was supposed to become a ruler of a group of murderers, Jack was disgusted and appalled. He ran away and left the EITC." Now, what if he had stayed? The Beginnings Feeling that he was supposed to become a ruler of a group of murderers, Jack sought out his father, Johnny Goldtimbers, for guidance. Johnny explained the EITC was a trading company, and that the Black Gaurd were there soldiers. He also told Jack that he wouldn't have to work with the Black Guard, if he played his cards right. So, Jack went back to the academy, and studied with Captain Leon. Finally, Jack graduated, and became an EITC lord, like his brother. While Captain Leon was more interested in the Black Gaurd, Jack tried to stay focused on just the EITC. After many months of working with the EITC, Captain Leon finally convinced him to meet the Black Guard at a meeting. The Black Guard At the meeting, which was on Fort Righteous, Jack met a man named Ian Mercer. Mercer was an important man in the Black Guard, and Jack took a liking to him immediately. Mercer told Jack and Leon that he wanted to train them in the ways of an assassin. And so, Jack was shipped off to Kingshead with his brother. At Kingshead, Jack made friends with a man named Warskull. Warskull was a leading assassin for the Abu Nar Clan, which Jack later found out. They trained together on the front lines, and Jack loved it. Just the three of them: Captain Leon, Jack Swordmenace, and Warskull. Eventually, Leon went off to Fort Dundee to help work with the townsfolk there. So, it was just Jack and Warskull. Jack was eventually presented with the oppritunity to join a group of assassins. He knew Warskull was part of this. It was called the Abu Nar Clan. They were originally from the Holy Land, better known as the Middle East. Jack quickly rose up in the ranks there, and soon he and Warskull were equals. Then, there came a fateful day. Jack was off bringing weapons to the armory, when he looked to an office owned by Beckett. He saw Warskull being dragged out, with a pistol at his head. Jack slowly followed them, and saw Warskull get thrown in prison. Six months later, a large transport came from England, and a man in expensive but tattered clothing was brought from the hold to the jail. The next day, when Jack went down to see who it was, he found two assassins dead, with Warskull and the king of England standing over them. Then, Lord Beckett, Mercer, and two grunts came running down the stairs. The fugitives battled their way out, and Jack knew what he had to do. He jumped in the way of Warskull, and attempted to slit his throat. However, Warskull countered and knocked the dagger from Jack's hand. John pulled a cutlass from the sheath of a dead grunt. He pointed it at Jack. He, helpless, muttered, "Who... who are you?" Warskull replied, "I am George Edward Marvolo James Breasly II, prince of England." However, those eleven words cost John his advantage. Jack rolled to one side, and grabbed a pistol, but he was a little slow. The cutlass impaled itself in Jack's lower left thigh. Jack rolled over in pain. He couldn't see anything, it was all a blur. He knew he was losing blood fast. He swung the pistol around, intending to murder John, but his shot was misplaced. Instead, it hit the king! John screamed. He kicked Jack over the ledge. Jack fell with a bone-rattling crack. When Jack awoke, he was lying in his bed. He looked over the room. There was a medic treating him. "Will I be okay?" Jack asked. The doctor smiled and said, "Yes, you will survive. You recieved a concussion from your fall, but you will not be paralyzed. However, your leg," the doctor said sadly, "will never mend properly. It seems your muscles were hurt. You can no longer be an assassin, and you will always need this walking stick." The doctor handed Jack a mahogany walking staff, with the words "Deo Dvcente Nil Nocet" enscribed around the top. When Jack had finally healed, he resigned from the assassin's posts. However, Mercer granted him officership within the Abu Nar Clan and Black Guard. Then, Jack set off for Padres del Fuego. The Fall of the Lord Marshal Jack met his father on the docks of Padres del Fuego. They embraced. So, the two of them went to Fort Dundee where Leon was in an office with a man who's name was unknown to Jack. Johnny waited until the man noticed him. "Enter," said the man forcefully. "Yes, m'lord," Johnny replied. Then Johnny and the man began to chuckle. "Meet the Lord Marshal of the EITC, Jack." Johnny told him. Jack stared between the three of them. "Hello. I am Samuel Redbeard. I take care of the EITC while Lord Beckett is away," the man named Samuel said. He sure didn't like Samuel. "I understand your loss. Not just your ability to move, but spiritually," Samuel told Jack. Jack seriously didn't like Samuel. It was his attempt to understand what Jack was going through. They dove into conversation. Jack could sense Leon didn't like Samuel either. Leon's jaw was tightly set. Jack served in Samuel's service for many years with Leon. They had both agreed they hated him. But Leon started getting mutinous ideas. Jack didn't like them at first, but they kept nagging him. Eventually, though, he caved. Jack and Leon were soon meeting every week with a band of pirates and EITC in the Rowdy Rooster. They met to discuss how to take down Samuel. Finally, after six months of planning, they were ready. In the dead of night, a frigate sailed silently over the water, towards the mighty cliffs surrounding Fort Dundee. When in range, it opened fire on the fort. It tore apart the bricks, and the watch towers were useless. It wrecked the fort using all types of cannonballs. Then, the cannon station, hidden in the rock to look like a balcony, fired on the frigate. Simultaneously, two EITC Marauders came from the mist of the night, and took the frigate to the bottom. Mere minutes later, the ship called the Black Demon launched from port, with Samuel Redbeard aboard. Meanwhile, four war sloops were docked near Las Pulgas. A small light sloop sailed by quickly, and a man aboard was waving a torch. The four war sloops set off quickly. With Jack leading on the Sea Cobra, they could not fail! They approached the Black Demon cautiously. Finally, when just out of sight, but in range, they fired. BOOM!'' '''The edge of the cabin caved in. ''BOOM! The beautiful lady upon the bow fell into the ocean. The Black Demon was taking too much fire. It continued sailing, firing cannons as fast as possible. After several minutes of sea battle, the first War Sloop sunk. It took a cannon to the hull, which filled the bottom with water. The battle went for several more minutes. Then, a dark figure stepped out onto the deck, and yelled "Mother, Calypso! Curse my pursuers!"'' cried Samuel. Nothing happened. Samuel then took out a pistol and said, "Fine. She won't cooperate. Old fashioned way it is!" He fired. The bullet ricocheted off a cannon, striking a gunner. That gave Samuel the advantage. All the Black Demon cannons fired. They were aimed at the sails, not the hull. That drastically slowed Leon and Jack. By the time the Sea Cobra and Leon's ships had reached Kingshead, Samuel was near the top of the fort. Leon ran ahead, while Jack attempted to catch up. His leg had truly affected him. Even with his walking stick, it was still hard. He got the keep just in time. Leon and Samuel were locked in combat. Leon was losing. They were fighting up the stairs and across the battlements. Jack watched with horror as Samuel disarmed Leon. The sword was at Leon's throat. Just as Samuel thrusted, Jack knew his plan. Jack threw his walking stick at Samuel, and struck him in the back. "ARGH!" Samuel cried. It seemed Jack had aimed right. Using his remaining strength, he ran past his fighting band, past enemies, jumping crates. He ran forward, just as Samuel began to recover, and kicked him in the left ear. Samuel fell to the ground. Samuel's eyes were harsh, but they pleaded for mercy. Jack hesitated. Then an evil grin came across Samuel's face. Samuel sweeped his leg, and caught Jack's injured one. Jack then fell forward, which Samuel used as a spring, and jumped up. He then kicked Jack in the chest, and took Jack's sword right out of it's sheath. He pointed it directly at Jack's heart. Jack knew he was dead. A black, shapeless figure slammed into Samuel. He fell off the ledge, onto the stone ground. This time, Jack could see a trickle of blood. Samuel was becoming weak. Jack pulled his pistol and fired into Samuel's stomach. Samuel doubled over, but just as quickly straightened up. "Can't you just die, old man?" Jack yelled. Leon got up from where he had hit Samuel. He looked down upon Samuel,staring with horror that the old man was still drawing breath. "My mother is Calypso, a mighty goddess! It is near impossible to kill me, fool! Do you not know my age?" Samuel yelled back. Jack stared at Samuel, in disbelief. How old was this crab apple? "Well, I'll tell you. I am one hundred fifty-one! That's right. I've seen more battles than days in your life! I've done the impossible! I saw you born, and I will laugh when you die!" Samuel cried. Samuel jumped to his feet with amazing strength. He jumped onto a barrel, and flipped onto the battlements, in front of them. They drew their swords. The three of them went into battle. The battle lasted for an hour. When they were nearing exhaustion, Samuel took one large stab. A cry echoed in the night. Leon stood, sword impaled with Samuel's sword. Jack could see a dark red blotch starting to stain Leon's shirt. Then, Jack lost it. He grabbed Leon's sword, as Samuel slid his out of Leon's abdomen. They battled, one on one. Samuel was stronger, but Jack was quicker. He dodged Samuel's blows, and made quick, easy strikes to Samuel's flanks. Finally, Samuel got lucky. Jack hit the edge of the battlement, near where Samuel slipped earlier, and fell to the ground. Samuel jumped onto his chest, and Jack heard his ribs crack. Though Jack still held his swords, he knew he could never react in time. Suddenly, over Samuel's shoulder, he saw his brother, limping badly, coming towards Samuel. If Jack could just stall. "So, you going to kill me, or just laugh, you disgusting relic? I mean, c'mon. Your older than William Dampier!" cried Jack. He got the reaction he wanted. "Grrr, I know I am, knave! I slew him!" retorted Samuel. Jack just had to stall a bit longer. "Then I guess Dampier wasn't as great as they said. Or was he drunk?" laughed Jack. "You filthy mongrel! Your going to pay for that!" screamed Samuel. He took a hard stab. Something struck Samuel from behind. He fell forward, cutting Jack's cheek, not impaling his heart, as intended. Samuel was sprawled on the ground, a dagger protruding from his back. Leon gave Jack a weak smile. Blood now drenched Leon's shirt. Jack got up himself, denying Leon's hand. Then, Jack handed Leon his sword. Together, they approached Samuel, who was beginning to stir. Samuel flipped over to find two swords at his neck, both blades facing in. Jack and Leon crossed blades. Samuel spoke, "We are the EITC. Under my rule, we cannot fall. Under God, we cannot die!" He lunged at them. They pulled their blades, and it was over.... for now. Samuel's head fell to the stone, his face in the same expression of a scowl. Leon smiled at Jack, and then toppled against the stone wall. Jack looked to his Lieutenant and nodded. "Kill the pirates!" echoed through the crowd. All the EITC killed the pirates. Samuel's head was buried with it's body on Fort Righteous. The funeral had some two hundred mourners. But Jack and his father did not grieve over Samuel, no. They grieved over the loss Leon. Leon had three last words. "We did it." That's all he said, then he died. He was buried on Cutthroat Isle. A New Leader Jack's father was the next highest ranking EITC officer, but was too old for the job of Lord Marshal. He gave it to a man named Giratina Origin Forme. Giratina took a liking to Jack, and appointed him Senior Lieutenant to the Lord Marshal. They served together for many years. One fateful day, Jack and his father were taking a stroll on Port Royal, and walked down one alley. Several pirates ambushed them. Jack and his father drew their pistols and began shooting. Then, from the exit, two more pirates came. They drew their cutlasses, but were outmatched. In the battle, Johnny lost his left arm, and Jack lost his foot on the leg where Warskull had stabbed him. They were done for. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came from the other end of the alley. "Hey, what're you pirates doing? Is that a man? Oi, get away from them!" The pirates scattered. A tall, buff figure came down the alley, with a skinny man behind him. Jack recognized the skinny man as Lord Cutler Beckett. The other man kneeled, and took Jack's arm. He threw it around his shoulders, and lifted Jack with little struggle. He then set Jack on his uninjured leg, but let him lean on him. "I am William O'roberts," the man began, "a faithful servant of England and the EITC. And who are you, my friend?" It was hard, but Jack replied, "I'm... I'm Jack Swordmenace. This is my father, Johnny Goldtimbers. We were just walking, and..." but William stopped him there. Jack looked into his eyes. They were warm and inviting. "Calm yourself. Lord Beckett, we must get them to Fort Charles. I don't think Mr. Swordmenace here can walk," said William. "I can make it!" protested Jack, but immediately he felt dizzy. In five minutes, two stretchers were carrying Jack and his father to Fort Charles. There, they got patched up. Jack was given a mahogany wooden leg, and Johnny had a fake wooden hand attached. From then on, Jack wore a high boot, to cover his disfigurement. Giratina did not mind the disfigurement though, so Jack only felt comfortable around him. Well, that and the mysterious William O'roberts. Apparently, Lord O'roberts had made a guild called East India Republic. They held a stronghold, hidden in Tortuga jungles. Jack was often visiting them. The guild enjoyed his company greatly. Fall of the Father, Rise of the Son As the years wore on, Jack became more and more hardened. He learned to live with his wooden leg, and became much better in battle. He trained with the famous EITC generals, John Warsmythe and Robert Mcroberts. Mcroberts was a fiesty one, who often could not be brought down to Earth. Finally, Mcroberts plans were too great. As Jack, William, and John walked down a walkway in Fort Righteous, a large ship, with the words ''HMS Imperial on the sides, docked. Several minutes later, the king of England came up the path. Wait, the king? But, it couldn't be... it was Warskull! "War... Warskull?" Jack said. Warskull stopped in his tracks. "It's John now," he said, "now out of my way, I have business with your master." He pushed Jack aside, and continued to the high fort. Jack and his fellow EITC followed at a slow pace. They stopped outside Giratina's office, and waited. Minutes passed. Giratina then ran from his room, leaned over the balcony, and screamed, "ALL MEN TO THEIR POSTS NOW!" Giratina then turned and led his officers, Johnny, Jack, William, and John to an underground cave. In the center of the cave, was a lake, surrounded by buildings. The center of the lake held a Ship of the Line. Giratina smiled proudly and said, "The HMS Supreme. Was Redbeard's before he passed." They climbed aboard, and sailed down a narrow river, and out into the ocean, where they met His Majesty's Fleet. The combined forces of the Black Guard Armada and His Majesty's Fleet should have been unstoppable. That was before he saw the pirates. Coming over the horizon was General Mcroberts ship, the Victory Voyager. Following, was the largest armada of pirates Jack had seen in his life. Then, Jack noticed who was next to the Victory Voyager. It looked like... a bandit ship? The cannons of the pirates fired. It ripped through the hull of several of the EITC's ships. Only one sunk. To retaliate, the EITC spun to their right broadside and fired. The blasts of over 500 Firebrands echoed through the evening air. It ripped the Victory Voyager to pieces. Jack ran to the side of the boat, thinking the battle was over. But just as quickly, he realized it couldn't be. Mcroberts would never lead an attack, knowing he'd get blown up. Then, Jack noticed Mcroberts' signature formation throughout the pirate armada. Jack had a split second to think. "He's still alive!" he called. Ryan Blademonk, the captain, stared down at Jack like he was crazy. "Falcon formation!" Jack cried. The ships responded, and went into a formation, making the HMS Supreme the center of a three ship wide armada. The pirates fired, and ripped through at least ten of the EITC's ships. The EITC and pirates broke formation, and sailed towards each other. The battle raged for hours. The HMS Supreme dominated. Finally, they approached the ship of the lead: the Golden Brigand. It was only a war frigate, but Jack had heard stories of the power it had! On the deck, next to a pirate, was Robert Mcroberts. He caught Jack's eye, smiled, and screamed "RAMMING SPEED!" The Golden Brigand and two other war frigates surged forward, and destroyed the HMS Supreme's starboard. The Golden Brigand had hit the back, and easily slid away. However, the other two weren't so lucky. Their prows were imbedded in the ship. As Jack looked down the side, he saw the pirates climbing through the breached hulls. "They're boarding!" he screamed. Several seconds later, the pirates climbed aboard deck. "Kill 'em all!" the lead called out. Category:What If Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories